


Gentle Rain and Soft Kisses

by himboobies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Teasing, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himboobies/pseuds/himboobies
Summary: Ash teases Eiji about his inexperience with kissing while they watch a movie.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263
Collections: Banana Fish(Ash/Eiji)





	Gentle Rain and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> We all know where this is going. This story is set in an AU(-ish) setting where Ash and Eiji are living together in Japan after the events of Banana Fish.

The cold rain’s rhythmic patterning on the windowsill soothed Eiji’s mind this Saturday afternoon, as he and Ash had just finished cleaning up from lunch. The past few months have been relaxing; Ever since Eiji had convinced Ash to move to Japan with him, they have not encountered much trouble. It was very refreshing, to say the least. Eiji delighted in knowing that Ash was probably safe from all the commotion in the city life. He tried his best to make sure that the little country home they had in Japan was enough to help sooth him into a, dare he say it, “normal” life.

With the weather being rather bland for Ash’s tastes, he suggested a movie: preferably something dumb and at least with English subs, since his Japanese was still not very good. They really needed to work on that. Ash flicked around the Netflix menu, eagerly searching for a kaiju movie. Eiji declined, he wanted to watch something different, something scary! He grabbed the remote from Ash and finally found something he seemed pleased about: “Bite Me”, a zombie-horror rom-com. Ash reluctantly agreed; he wasn’t really a fan of rom-coms, but he swallowed his pride. One bad Hollywood romance couldn’t be any scarier than the shit they’ve been through already together, right?

The lead actress leaned into the male lead, their hair blowing in the breeze as they just finished off all the zombies chasing them. It was safe now, they hoped. The two closed the door behind their safe-house, and looked into each others eyes longingly as they embraced, relieved that they had outlived their threat.

Eiji shoveled popcorn into his mouth. He had watched enough movies to know that something bad was going to happen soon. Ash curled up comfortably in the blanket next to him, occasionally reaching for the popcorn himself. Ash’s head leaned on Eiji’s shoulder, and the two of them couldn’t have felt more comfortable.

The couple in the movie briefly chatted about what had just happened, almost out of breath as they broke apart and stared into each others’ eyes longingly. Despite being drenched in blood and zombie guts, the two kissed passionately, and some clothes started to be stripped off in the hallway.

Eiji began fidgeting in his seat, and glanced at Ash, who continued to watch the scene, seeming rather bored with it. “Erm… this is kinda…” Eiji laughed nervously. Ash turned to look at him, unmoving from the warmth of his blanket.

Ash scoffed, “Ridiculous? Yeah, I know. This movie sucks, and not even in a so-bad-it’s-good kinda way. Told you we should’ve watched Godzilla.” Eiji wished he had listened to Ash, but he was committed now and fully intended to watch it through, no matter how shitty it was.

What felt like at least 5 solid minutes was spent with the main character and his love interest locking faces and undressing. Eiji looked on, confused. “When are they gonna...stop? Do kisses really go on for this long?” Ash stifled a laugh.

“Wait, are you kidding?”

His face heated; Eiji hated feeling like the younger, less experienced man here. “How would I know, I haven’t ever done this kinda stuff before!” He pouted like a child as he attempted to glare holes in Ash: it didn’t work. Backfired, actually.

“I mean, technically you have kissed someone…” Ash trailed off near the end. If Eiji wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn he saw the blonde’s cheeks flush ever so slightly.

Oh.

Right.

They’ve kissed before.

Eiji buried his face in his arms. He knew why Ash did it at the time, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Was that- was that really your first time?” he mumbled. He didn’t meet Eiji’s eyes as he asked. Eiji nodded.

“Yeah.”

“‘m sorry,” he muttered. Eiji could feel the regret from his tone. He didn’t want him to feel bad at all, he obviously understood why the kiss happened, and it was totally fine!

Eiji turned to Ash and placed a hand on his shoulders. “I don’t regret that happening, even for a moment, Ash. I’m honestly grateful that you did that, who knows what would have happened to you if you hadn’t. I um, I just want you to know that it’s ok.” He smiled sweetly, and could see Ash visibly lose the tension in his shoulders. Ash sighed in relief.

“I was… always a bit afraid that you might have resented me for that.” Ash smiled despite the faint strain of worry that still managed to peek through.

Eiji, filled with resolve, declared, “I would do it again if I had to, Ash.” The two looked very intensely into each others’ eyes. Ash seemed surprised to hear such a thing, but he could barely contain how much that meant to hear. His cheeks flushed slightly, as he curled back up on the sofa, pressing his head onto Eiji’s shoulder once more. He huddled up closer into the blanket. He knew that Eiji probably meant it in lou of his loyalty to him, but perish the thought that maybe it meant…

“Would you do it again now?” Shit, that just kinda slipped out, huh, he thought. Well if that wasn’t the shittest pick-up line he had ever used… He didn’t intend for it to--

“Yes-- I, I mean, do… you want me to?” Ash whipped his head to look at Eiji, gunshots and screaming from the movie filled the suddenly nervous atmosphere. Both men flushed as they looked at each other in disbelief. “I-er, uh…”

“W-we don’t have to!! I just--” Eiji started muttering to himself in his native tongue. “If--if you wanted to, we could--argh, how do I say this…” Ash gently gripped onto Eiji’s hand. He wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Eiji couldn’t help but notice how beautiful and long his blonde lashes highlighted the intense green eyes of his. Tension radiated from Ash, and suddenly he understood.

Ash was nervous. Eiji released his own rigidity in an attempt to clear the atmosphere as he returned the gentle touch on Ash’s hand, and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear with the other. Eiji smiled, and Ash felt comfort in his warm brown eyes. With a deep breath, he managed to drown out the chaotic noises behind them. He felt safe and calm with Eiji.

“Can I kiss you? I might not be very good, but I do keep my word.”

Ash tittered as he moved closer to Eiji’s lips. “Yes.”

Eiji and Ash shared a chaste kiss, a slight graise of each others’ lips. Parting briefly to, look into each others’ eyes, they asked for permission to continue without spoken words. Ash shifted and reached for Eiji’s shoulders, leaning closer. Eiji returned the gesture by gently pulling Ash closer and pressing their lips together once more. Unfortunately, he wasn’t really sure what to do with them? He could feel Ash smiling underneath until he pulled away. “Don’t remember how to kiss, ‘sweetie’?” he teased.

“Gee, well, if you don’t think I’m very good, then no more for you!” Eiji turned away playfully.

“Aww, don’t be like that, I’m kidding!” Ash flushed as the words came out and covered his mouth but it was too late: Eiji had his ammo ready.

“Does that mean you want another?” Eiji turned back around, his hands reached to caress his friend’s face, and Ash could already feel himself melting.

“I-- er... Um…” At a loss for words, Eiji calmly smiled and retracted his touch. He was almost in disbelief at how shy Ash became after the suggestion.

“We won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Ash, I will make sure of--”

“Yeah,” he cut off. Eiji’s eyes widened, and now he was the embarrassed one.

“Yeah you…?” Oh. OH. Even though he was the one to suggest such an act, he was not prepared for such an outcome. “You want to kiss me?”

Ash sat up properly and sighed, turning his head away from Eiji’s gaze in a useless attempt to hide his embarrassment. “It’s just… You’re the person who… I mean, I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone before so I,” His voice trembled, and Eiji scrambled to pause the movie. He’s been in this situation before, and wanted to give it the proper attention. “I haven’t ever felt comfortable enough to do anything so… intimate like this with someone I care about so much, so this is very different for me, I guess you could say.”

Eiji held out his arms in gesture for a hug, to which Ash fell in, squeezing at his back. Eiji leaned back into the arm of the couch and allowed for Ash to lay on top of him as he traced circles on his back. The two of them listened to the serenade of the rain and winds outside as they embraced. Eiji’s mind wandered, but all he could think about was Ash. Everything about his situation, how he was so vulnerable at times like this, and how much he cared. Could this have been the first time Ash had kissed someone with no ulterior motive towards him?

Eiji moved his hand up to ruffle Ash’s hair. He crooned his neck and gave a gentle peck on the top. Ash shifted his head to look at him, to which Eiji blushed in response.

“Er, I’m sorry, it was just so soft, like you were a cute cat, and I just-” Ash smiled lightly as he leaned in and pressed his own lips onto Eiji’s. Startled, but not opposed, Eiji did his best to reciprocate the gesture, relaxing into the osculation. A breath of contentment escaped as Ash's lips caressed his own causing Eiji to attempt matching Ash's rhythm and movements; thank goodness he was a quick learner.

  
Eiji could feel Ash's lips curve into a grin as he giggled. He pulled his head away momentarily, giving them both space to breathe. Eiji couldn't help but notice the light rosey blush dusted on Ash's cheeks. "You're not very good at this," Ash teased through his laughter.

"Well then teach me, sen-sei~" he quipped back, planting a purposeful, rather wet, smooch onto Ash's lips. Ash laughed harder, causing Eiji to join in as well.

Ash allowed himself to sink into Eiji’s embrace, burying his head in the crook of his dear friend's neck. "Class begins on Monday, make sure you bring chapstick and water!" Eiji kissed the top of his head and sighed.

"I'll be sure to take lots of notes."

"If you fail, you have to stay after school for extra credit!"

"Is that a treat or a threat?"

The blonde chuckled. The laughter soon settled in the room, only to be replaced with the calm pattering of water droplets once more. The pair nestled into a comfortable cuddling position, content merely being close to one another, finding comfort through the other's gentle breathing.

"I love you, Eiji." Ash said warmly as he squeezed him tighter. Eiji returned the gesture.

"I do too," he replied.

"You know… a year ago I never would have dreamed of being in a position like this," he paused thoughtfully, "Safe… Warm… Cherished. I think that, I think it's because of you that I can feel this way."

Eiji smiled softly. "I'm glad," he paused, searching for the right words to say. "You deserve to be loved, Ash. And I am honored to be able to provide that to you,"

"Thank you,"

"Hey, Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay by my side like this?"

A gentle heat warmed Ash's chest from within, melting his uncertainties. "Yes," he replied, holding Eiji tighter. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I had this sitting around in my Drive for a bit and it was basically finished, so I decided to post it!


End file.
